The present invention relates generally to sealing gaskets, and, in particular, the invention relates to sealing gaskets for use with insulating appliances including refrigeration appliances such as refrigerators and freezers.
Insulating appliances, such as refrigerators and freezers for example, normally comprise some type of cabinet in which items that are to be insulated are stored and a door that allows for access to be had to the interior of the cabinet. Typically, in order to maintain items in the cabinet properly insulated, a gasket is provided where the insulating appliance door engages the cabinet when the door is closed onto the cabinet. The gasket establishes a seal that assists in maintaining the conditions within the interior of the cabinet as desired.
A particular appliance that is of the foregoing type comprises a refrigerator for maintaining foodstuffs at sufficiently low temperatures that the foodstuffs will not readily spoil. In one known method of manufacturing such a refrigerator, the exterior of the cabinet of the refrigerator is formed of a metal such as steel. The refrigerator door, on the other hand, is formed of a substantially rigid plastic interior panel and a metallic outer panel with an insulating foam sandwiched between the two panels.
In constructing the refrigerator door, the gasket that is to provide a seal between the refrigerator door and cabinet is formed of a soft plastic or rubber and is first attached to the rigid plastic interior panel adjacent the entire perimeter of the panel. The gasket and interior panel are then preheated in an oven. The plastic interior panel and gasket are thereafter placed into a first portion of a foaming fixture and the metallic outer panel is placed into a second portion of the foaming fixture opposite the interior plastic panel and gasket. A foaming agent is poured into the space between the interior plastic panel and the metallic outer panel and the metallic outer panel is clamped to the interior plastic panel after which the foam cures. As a result, the interior plastic panel, the metallic outer panel and the cured insulating foam between the two panels are formed into an insulated door for the refrigerator with the gasket being attached to the interior plastic panel so that the gasket can seal the interior of the refrigerator cabinet from the exterior of the cabinet when the refrigerator door is closed onto the refrigerator cabinet.
Various types of gaskets have been used in circumstances as described above. In particular, tubular type gaskets having bellows-like chambers are known to be employed.